


Lonely

by lunxrphse



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Ni-Ki hates being alone, Ni-Ki just wants his hyung's love, everyone else is like briefly mentioned, fluff...or is it, littlespace?, sick, sunki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunxrphse/pseuds/lunxrphse
Summary: Oneshot
Relationships: Nishimura Riki | Ni-Ki/Everyone
Kudos: 60





	Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally word vomit lmao

Ni-Ki was lonely, so lonely. His Caregivers had gone out to a party, leaving him here, at their apartment, alone. Ni-Ki hated being alone. Ni-Ki sniffles and clutches a stuffed bear closer to his chest. There was a loud sound and Ni-Ki flinched as thunder shook the building. He just wanted them here. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He wanted cuddles, and headpats, and to watch movies. And that's when an idea hit him. He could go out looking for his Hyungs! He could go to the party! Ni-Ki stands up and makes his way to the door, but then pauses, clothes, yeah, he needs those. 

After Ni-Ki is dressed, he heads out the door, making sure to lock it as well. He strolls down the streets of Seoul, a little timidly. Usually when he's in littlespace, his Hyung's accompany him wherever he went, but here he was going out by himself, when he finds them, he just knew they were going to give him an earful. He continues his journey, stopping occasionally to pet puppies, and to whine that he doesn't have any money for cotton candy. 

He notices that the street up ahead was heavily crowded. He glances over and sees a small narrow road, which he was pretty sure would lead him to the same place he's heading. 

So, instead of taking the main road, Ni-Ki decides to take the other one, he navigates himself through crowds of people and onto the narrow street, everyone in a while, thunder would be heard, which would scare Ni-Ki out of his wits. He walks past a small alleyway, not really paying attention. 

"Excuse me." A low voice says, Ni-Ki pauses and turns towards it. It was a man, dressed in what seemed to be expensive clothing, he looked to be in his 40s. 

"Er, hi…. " Ni-Ki responds, his eyes trained on the ground. He could hear the slow footsteps of the man as he walked closer. Ni-Ki wanted oh-so-badly to run away, but for some reason he couldn't, maybe the man needed help? Something could be wrong. 

Ni-Ki's head is jerked upright, forcibly by the man. "God, you're so pretty." Ni-Ki lets out a strained laugh, "T-Thank you, mister, but I should r-really get going." Ni-Ki tries to move away, but the man yanked him back into place, his other arm wrapping around the smaller boy's waist. 

"S-Sir, p-please get your hands o-off of me." The man just laughs as his hands start to roam around Ni-Ki's body, so Ni-Ki does the most logical thing he can think of, he elbows the guy in the face. 

"What the fuck!" The man basically screeches, as he cups his hands around his now bleeding nose. Ni-Ki doesn't waste any time and bolts, running back to the main road. 

The loud footsteps behind him, tells him that the man was chasing after him, Ni-Ki wills himself to run faster. Ni-Ki makes it back to the main road, looking around frantically. He had to hide. The light drizzle of rain it had been when he had first came out had now begun to pour down. Ultimately hindering his vision. 

That's when the tears came. Pouring down his face as he sobbed. He shouldn't have gone out, this was all his fault. 

"Pretty boy, where the fuck did you go!" Ni-Ki's whole body freezes and he ducks behind a car. His whole body was shaking, he couldn't tell if it was from fear, or from the cold. Maybe both. He could hear the loud footsteps coming, the man's huffing breath, sounding almost gargled. The footsteps stop directly in front of the car, if the man were to look down Ni-Ki would be done for. 

The man lets out a gargled huff and kicks the car, Ni-Ki stiffles a yelp. A few seconds later, the man's retreating footsteps were heard and Ni-Ki lets out a sigh of relief. He stayed ducked behind the car, shivering, he wasn't going to leave just yet in case the man was still in the area. 

A few minutes later he heard a voice, no multiple voices, he stiffened bracing himself against the car. 

"Ni-Ki hasn't been answering his phone…. This isn't like him." Was that… Sunghoon? Ni-Ki dashes out from behind the car and barrels into said boy, surprising the rest of them. 

"What the- Ni-Ki?" Sunghoon questions, looking at said boy who was cuddled into him. Ni-Ki only responds with a sniffle, and then another, and another. 

"Ni-Ki you're burning up!" At that statement the rest of the boys move closer, crowding around the two boys who were on the ground. 

"Ni-Ki…. How long have you been out here?" The oldest, Heeseung questions. 

"uh…. I don't know... " Came the boy's feeble reply. Heeseung's eyes narrow. "Give me an estimate."

"A-A few hours?" The boy says, looking up at the oldest with a shy smile. Heeseung pinches the bridge of his nose. "Alright, let's get you home and in bed." He says, not mad, but genuinely concerned for the younger. 

The seven boys begin the walk home, with the youngest three teasing each other, while the oldest nags at them to stay away from the road, and to calm down. 

The next morning, Ni-Ki woke up with the worst headache ever. His nose felt stuffy and his face was hot. He crawls out of bed and lets out a loud whine as his head pounded. He stumbles into the living room area and spots Sunoo watching a cartoon on the television. Ni-Ki climbs onto the couch and lays his head in sunoo's lap. 

"Are you okay?" He asks, playing with the younger's hair softly. Ni-Ki shakes his head slowly. "I feel terribleee" He whines. "My head hurts… " 

"You shouldn't have gone out in the rain then" Sunoo says, cruelly flicking the younger's forehead who whines in response. 

The two boys watch the tv for a while, that is up until the oldest enters the room and turns it off. Sunoo and Ni-Ki both watch Heeseung as he places himself in front of them. 

"Ni-Ki… what happened when you went out?" Heeseung says, cutting straight to the chase. 

Ni-Ki looks anywhere but at Heeseung. "N-Nothing happened. I just g-got lost." Heesung tilts his head to the side. "Then tell me… Why were you kneeling behind a car?" Ni-Ki opens his mouth, but Heeseung cuts him off. "Don't lie to me." 

Ni-Ki bursts into tears. "T-There was a b-bad man! H-He wouldn't leave me a-alone. H-He touched me! Hyung I-I was s-so scared!" Ni-Ki exclaims, Sunoo, begins to caress Ni-Ki's face as the boy cries. 

Sunoo looks up at Heeseung, a worried expression on his face. "What do we do?" Heeseung looks down at the boy in Sunoo's arms and back up to Sunoo. "Lets just take care of him." 

Heeseung crouched down. "Ni-Ki?" Ni-Ki was now only hiccuping and he looks over at Heeseung, "Y-Yes, Hyung?" 

"What do you want to do today?" Heeseung asks the boy, a soft smile on his face. Ni-Ki thinks for a moment, his distress completely gone. "I wanna watch a movie with hyungs!" 

Heesung nods and Ni-Ki smiles widely. 

A few minutes later and all of the 7 boys are huddled on the couch watching Alice in wonderland. 

"Oh, look its jay!" Jake says, pointing to the mad hatter and doubling over in laughter. 

"Yah… At least he has great fashion sense." 

"He- Yeah, whatever you say." 

Jungwon pointed on the white rabbit and exclaimed, "Look its ddeonu!" Sunoo smiles and does a cute pose. "Of course I'm the white rabbit, I'm cute ~" 

Everyone laughs and continues watching the movie. Ni-Ki was content. He had finally gotten what he wanted. 

  
  
  


_ End _


End file.
